A Luz que Acende o Olhar
by Had Angel
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura


A Fic foi inspirada nesta música

**A** Fic foi inspirada nesta música  
**A** **luz** **que** **acende** **o** **olhar**  
Vem das estrelas no meu coração,  
Vem de uma força **que** me fez assim,  
Vem das palavras,lembranças e flores regadas em mim.

**O** tempo pode mudar,  
**A** chuva lava **o** **que** já passou,  
Resta somente **o** **que** eu já vivi,  
Resta somente **o** **que** ainda sou.

**A** **luz** **que** **acende** **o** **olhar**  
Vem pelos cantos da imaginação,  
Vem por caminhos **que** eu nunca passei  
Como se **a** vida soubesse de sonhos **que** eu nunca sonhei.

Vem do infinito, da estrela cadente,  
Do espelho da alma,  
Dos filhos da gente,  
De algum lugar  
Só pra iluminar.

**A** força vem de onde eu venho,  
De tudo **que** **acende** e **a** vida calada  
Me olha, e entende **o** **que** eu sou,  
Tudo **o** **que** é maior  
Vem do amor, vem do amor.

**A** **luz** **que** **acende** **o** **olhar**  
Vem dos romances **que** viram poesia,  
Vem quando quer, se quiser, se vier,  
Vem pra acender e mostrar **o** amor **que** **a** gente não via.

Vem como um passe de pura magia,  
Como se eu visse e jurasse **que** há tempo já te conhecia.

Vem do infinito, da estrela cadente,do espelho da alma,  
Dos filhos da gente,de algum lugar só pra iluminar.  
**A** força vem de onde eu venho,  
De tudo **que** **acende** e **a** vida calada,  
Me olha e entende **o** **que** eu sou,  
Tudo **que** é maior,vem da **luz** **que** **acende** **o** **olhar**,  
Vem das histórias **que** me adormeciam,  
Vem do **que** **a** gente não consegue ver,  
Vem e me acalma, me traz e me leva pra perto de você...  
E me leva, mais pra perto de você.

As lágrimas escorriam.  
Elas choravam por causa de Sasuke.  
Ele havia virado um vampiro,e,Sakura nunca mais **o** viu.  
Ela estava ouvindo esta música:

Eu gosto de você  
Eu penso em você  
Eu só respiro você

Eu tento te esquecer  
E te deixar pra lá  
Mas não consigo, não dá

Sonhos perdidos  
**Que** não saem do meu coração  
**Que** vem mesmo **que** eu diga não

Mas é só te ver  
Pra enlouquecer  
Faço tudo **o** **que** você quer  
Vou me arrepender depois  
Mas eu não resisto **a** nós dois  
Ou não (bis)

Você é mel e sal  
Você é **o** bem e **o** mal  
Você me deixa sem sono

Sem ter você pra mim  
Eu fico meio assim  
Feito um cãozinho sem dono

Sonhos perdidos  
**Que** não saem do meu coração  
**Que** vem mesmo **que** eu diga não

Mas é só te ver  
Pra enlouquecer  
Faço tudo **o** **que** você quer  
Vou me arrepender depois  
Mas eu não resisto **a** nós dois  
Ou nãaaaooo (bis)

Eu já me condenei  
Por ser como eu sou  
Mas já me perdoei  
É por amor

Ohuoooooo

Mas é só te ver  
Pra enlouquecer  
Faço tudo **o** **que** você quer  
Vou me arrepender depois  
Mas eu não resisto **a** nós dois  
Ou nãaaaooo

Ela temia pelo pior.Temia **que** Sasuke tivesse morrido.Temia **que** ele não gostasse mais dela.Temia **que** ele tivesse arranjado uma namorada.Era uma noite fria,de lua cheia.Sakura reparou isto.Noites de lua cheia.Eram essas noites **que** os vampiros saiam pra beber sangue,como eles próprios dizem,"precioso mercúrio vermelho"ou "vinho natural". 

Por **que** Sasuke,por **que**? -Sakura diz

Mas de repente,Sakura sente uma forte dor no peito e desmaia.Será **que** está tudo bem com ela?Vamos congelar esta cena.  
Quero ramém!-Diz Naruto,logo de manhã  
Credo Naruto!Onde já se viu comer ramém de manhã! -Responde Ino  
Eu tô preocupada com **a** Sakura.Porque será **que** ontem ela foi pra Floresta da Morte e não voltou ainda? -Diz Temari,aparecendo  
É me-mesmo. -Diz Hinata  
**O** **que** estão esperando?Vamos procura-la! -Diz TenTen.  
Então,eles organizam um grupo de busca.Ficou:  
Neji,TenTen,Ino,Shikamaru,Naruto,Hinata,Temari,Gaara,Kiba e Akamaru.  
Então,eles vão cada vez mais floresta adentro.Akamaru pega **o** rastro de Sakura.Eles  
chegam no lugar onde deveria estar **o** corpo.Mas,misteriosamente,**o** corpo tinha desaparecido.Kiba diz:  
É aqui **que** deveria tá **o** corpo.Mas ele sumiu!  
**O** **que** será **que** aconteceu?-Diz Ino  
Será **que** "alguém" roubou?-Disse Neji  
Ah não! -Diz TenTen 

**Capitulo 2-Cabelos exóticos**

___**O**__ corpo de Sakura...Estava em uma barraca.Uma barraca armada no meio da floresta.__**A**__ barraca da Akatsuki.Ou melhor.__**O**__ corpo estava na barraca.  
Sakura acordou e fugiu na calada madrugada.__**O**____**que**__ ela não sabia é __**que**__ iria ter uma surpresa muito desagradável no caminho.Muito,muito desagradável...  
Ela estava andando e ouviu:  
Droga,se Itachi não tivesse tomado __**o**__ castelo,eu não estaria nesta droga de floresta!__**A**__ culpa é sua Karin! -Diz Sasuke  
É mesmo!Se ela não tivesse aparecido na janela,Itachi ia deixar __**o**__ castelo passar despercebido! -Diz Suigetsu  
Sasukinho,eu não posso passar um dia sem tomar sol! -Diz Karin  
Sakura continua andando,sem dar importância __**a**__ estas vozes,querendo evitar Sasuke.Mas,chega __**a**__ um ponto em __**que**__ ela não consegue:Sasuke,Suigetsu,Juugo e Karin se trombam com ninguém menos __**que**__...  
Sakura...  
Sakura tenta ir embora,como se não tivesse trombado com ninguém.Mas Sasuke segura seu braço e diz:  
Sakura,__**o**____**que**__ está fazendo aqui?  
Não é da sua conta!-Diz Sakura em tom frio.Mas Sasuke ainda __**a**__ segurava.Ele diz:  
Não irei soltar seu braço,até você me responder!  
Sakura ameaça meter uma kunai na mão de Sasuke.Ele,perplexo,__**a**__ solta.Ela vai embora como se nada estivesse acontecido...  
Mas Karin __**a**__ segura e diz:  
Você é __**a**__ Sakura,não?Cabelos horríveis você tem!  
Imagina você então!-Responde Sakura  
Quê?-Grita Karin.Ela põe uma kunai nos cabelos de Sakura,__**que**__ agora batiam no joelho e ameaça cortar.Mas Sakura é mais rápida e enfia uma shuriken na perna de Karin,__**a**__ deixando perplexa.Ela __**a**__ solta e Sakura logo chega __**a**__ Konoha.Mas ela não imaginava __**que**__ estava sendo seguida por um certo garoto de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix..._

Em Konoha:  
Ontem eu encontrei um certo traidor...-Disse Sakura,na voz estilo Olho Tonto Moody  
**Que** traidor? -Diz Ino  
**O** Uchiha-Falou Sakura  
E vc pulou encima dele,certo? -Diz Temari  
Não.Eu **o** odeio!-Diz Sakura  
Ele brincou com os sentimentos da Sakura.Temari,você esperava **que** ela pulasse encima dele,é?-Diz TenTen

Sakura ouvia esta música em seu MP5:  
****

Não sei por **que**** não posso ser sincera  
Se nos meus sonhos eu me confesso  
Os pensamentos ****que**** tenho em mente  
Curto Circuito me causarão  
Como eu queria te ver agora  
E não chorar nesta ****luz**** da lua  
Mas esta ****luz**** não me deixa dizer  
****Que**** eu não ****o****que**** vou fazer  
Um caleidoscópio é meu coração  
****Luz**** da lua, ****que**** traz amor  
E as estrelas das constelações  
Nesse instante eu te pergunto:  
Qual ****o**** destino ****que**** eu terei?  
Se ****o**** amor eu encontrarei?  
Ter um alguém pra ser feliz?  
Ter ****o**** amor ****que**** eu sempre quis.**

Ela ouvia esta música,porque estava solteira e todas suas amigas tinham namorado.Neji namorava **a** TenTen.Ino namorava **o** Shikamaru.Gaara namorava **a** Temari(nesta fic eles não são irmãos).E Naruto namorava Hinata.Ela sempre ficava segurava vela entre os amigos...

No outro dia,Sakura acordou de baixo astral.Era por causa de Sasuke.**Que** **a** tinha abandonado.Ela fez uma poesia  
_****_

Uma vez um rapaz  
Uma jovem encontrou  
Será ele capaz  
De um verdadeiro amor?

Como num passe de pura magia  
Como se _**o**__** visse ejurasse **__**que**__**a**__** tempos já **__**o**__** conhecia**_

Mas este rapaz  
Abandonou _**a**__** jovem **__**que**__**o**__** encontrou**_

As amigas disseram:  
Não vá dizer  
_**Que**__** eu não avisei você  
Olha **__**o**__**que**__** vai fazer**_

Como se estivesse em ilhas  
Continuo te amando  
Á distância de mil milhas

  
No entanto,aparece quem na sua frente?

**O** Orochimaru?  
**A** Karin?  
**O** Kakashi?  
**A** Samara?  
**O** Drácula?  
**O** Voldemort?

Não.Aparece **o**...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele diz:  
Sakura,quero falar com você.  
Mas eu não quero falar com você,Uchiha!-Diz Sakura,sendo muito fria

Sasuke **a** agarra.Mas não para beber sangue.E eles se beijam.Um beijo de pura magia.Um beijo apaixonado.Um beijo cheio de desejo.Estava tocando esta música quando eles se beijaram:

**A** **Luz** **Que** **Acende** **o** **Olhar**  
Deborah Blando  
Composição: Indisponível

**A** **luz** **que** **acende** **o** **olhar**  
Vem das estrelas no meu coração,  
Vem de uma força **que** me fez assim,  
Vem das palavras,lembranças e flores regadas em mim.

**O** tempo pode mudar,  
**A** chuva lava **o** **que** já passou,  
Resta somente **o** **que** eu já vivi,  
Resta somente **o** **que** ainda sou.

**A** **luz** **que** **acende** **o** **olhar**  
Vem pelos cantos da imaginação,  
Vem por caminhos **que** eu nunca passei  
Como se **a** vida soubesse de sonhos **que** eu nunca sonhei.

Vem do infinito, da estrela cadente,  
Do espelho da alma,  
Dos filhos da gente,  
De algum lugar  
Só pra iluminar.

**A** força vem de onde eu venho,  
De tudo **que** **acende** e **a** vida calada  
Me olha, e entende **o** **que** eu sou,  
Tudo **o** **que** é maior  
Vem do amor, vem do amor.

**A** **luz** **que** **acende** **o** **olhar**  
Vem dos romances **que** viram poesia,  
Vem quando quer, se quiser, se vier,  
Vem pra acender e mostrar **o** amor **que** **a** gente não via.

Vem como um passe de pura magia,  
Como se eu visse e jurasse **que** há tempo já te conhecia.

Vem do infinito, da estrela cadente,do espelho da alma,  
Dos filhos da gente,de algum lugar só pra iluminar.  
**A** força vem de onde eu venho,  
De tudo **que** **acende** e **a** vida calada,  
Me olha e entende **o** **que** eu sou,  
Tudo **que** é maior,vem da **luz** **que** **acende** **o** **olhar**,  
Vem das histórias **que** me adormeciam,  
Vem do **que** **a** gente não consegue ver,  
Vem e me acalma, me traz e me leva pra perto de você...  
E me leva, mais pra perto de você.

Depois do beijo,Sasuke foi embora.Mas ele estava muito tímido...Será por **que** em??

Um dia,Sakura **a** Sasuke acordaram.Cantaram exatamente juntos esta música,cada um de um lugar:Sakura de Konoha e Sasuke da Vila do Som

Mais um dia amanheceu  
Um novo sonho apareceu  
Toda aquela confusão!  
Eu não disse **que** ia passar?

Mas nunca se esqueça  
Antes **que** desapareça  
Olhe pro seu coração  
Libere **a** mente,Agora  
E vamos flutuar

Abra os olhos agora  
Se deixe levar  
Pro mundo,um mundo maior  
E dominar **a** escuridão

Por isso,vou e te ilumino  
Você é **o** teu paraíso  
**O** passado acaba aqui  
Vamos quase **a** nossa história  
Quero seu bom dia!  
Essa eterna fantasia!  
Feliz,nada **a** temer  
Vem comigo **que** você vai entender

Sakura sentia-se tonta.Estava com suas amigas na sua festa do pijama.Ela estava muito tonta.Então,aparece um vampiro.Sasuke Uchiha.Ele pega Sakura e **a** morde.Mas não adiantou.Antes de colocar as mandíbulas no pescoço de Sakura,TenTen **a** puxou.Mas um menina,chamada Samara (**a** mesma de **O** Chamado) apareceu e disse :

Seven days!

E **a** Sasuke e Samara desparareceram.

Sakura estava ainda mais tonta.Muito tonta.Tanto **que**...  
Ela desmaia.Quando acorda,já era de manhã.Primeiro dia.Suas amigas disseram **que** não iriam sair deperto da Sakura durante 7 dias.Neste dia,Sakura viu um farol,de um filme **que** ela tinha visto(fita **que** vc assiste e morre em 7 dias)

Domingo,2ºdia

Sakura viu **o** mosquito da fita.Então,ela decidiu telefonar para Tsunade.Mas ela se engasgou comum tampador de ralo.**O** **que** aquele tamapador estava fazendo alí?Ela viu uma cordinha saindo do telefone.Não contou nada as amigas e foi dormir.Sonhou com Samara.

2ª feira,3º dia  
No dia seguinte,estava muito ensolarado.Ela foi **a** praia.Tinha combinado uma viagem de navio com Hinata,Ino,TenTen e Temari.Mas alguém levou um cavalo.E esse cavalo se soltou das amarras e estava muito bravo.Ele ia atacar Sakura,mas ela se abaixou e ele acabou pulando no mar.**O** navio passou em cima e **o** mar ficou com um pouco de sangue(igual aquela cena de **O** Chamado 1)  
Gente,**o** **que** está acontecendo?Eu tô vendo um monte de cenas do filme!-Disse Sakura  
É por **que** vc vai morrer em 4 dias.-Sussurrou alguém em seu ouvido.Sakura se viro para ver quem era,mas não tinha ninguém atrás dela.Então,elas decidiram ficar contando histórias de Terror uma pra outra.Era **a** vez de TenTen:

Em uma noite fria e escura,uma bela princesa,de olhos azuis e cabelos lilás.Seu nome era Saori.Seus cabelos,**que** lhe batiam na cintura ela penteava.Na mesma noite,um vampiro,se levantava de sua tumba.Ninguém poderia desconfiar **que** aquele castelo,pertencido ao conde Von Milo,era um castelo de vampiros.  
E ninguém poderia imaginar **que** Saori estava destinada **a** ser uma bruxa.Uma noite,ela sonhou **que** uma mulher de cabelos negros **que** batiam no joelho lhe dizia:  
-Aquela com **o** poder de vencer Luccy Modan nascerá no dia 07/07/1507.**A** criança será...  
Na hora em **que** **a** mulher iria terminar **a** profecia,uma outra mulher de vestido vermelho,longos cabelos loiros,e sapato vermelho,atravessou **a** mulher com uma lança.  
10 anos se passaram.**A** princesa Saori tinha agora 16 anos.Seus cabelos haviam sido cortados,batiam abaixo do peito.Na meia noite do dia de seu aniversário,uma mulher de cabelos negros até **o** joelho e olhos cor de ébano disse-lhe:  
Sou Naimmy.Vim revelar **que** você está destinada **a** ser uma bruxa.Eu serei sua mestra.Este é seu uniforme.Vista-se.  
**O** uniforme era constituído de uma túnica preta sem mangas,uma espada de prata,eu elmo de ouro com uma pedra cor de rosa,uma varinha e um arco e flecha.Quando ela colocou **o** uniforme,misteriosamente,seu cabelo cresceu até **o** joelho. 

Misteriosamente,quando **a** princesa colocou **o** uniforme,seus cabelos cresceram até **o** joelho.Ela perguntou:  
Naimmy Sama,por **que** meu cabelo cresceu?

Todas nós temos cabelo assim.-Respondeu Naimmy

Então,Naimmy entrega uma vassoura para elas irem ao localde treinamento.Naimmy diz:

Vamos praticar **o** encanto das emergências.**O** Encanto das Etrelas Negras.As palavras são as seguintes:

Vem dos Céus **o** venerável querer,desapareça dos Astros sob meu poder.Estrelas da Negra Coroa,levem **a** má pessoa!Volte ao mundo sem cor!Volte aos sonhos,vire vapor!!

Os ingredientes são:

-2 Galhos de Arruda

-1 Pedra em forma de flecha

-2 Galhos de Louro

**O** encanto tem **que** ser feito antes **que** **a** Lua esteja na metade de seu arco.Agora você vai conhecer sua 

cmpanheira de equipe.Entre,Marin.

Marin era uma ruiva,usava uma máscara **que** cobria todo seu rosto e e usava um uniforme muito diferente.

Marin:http/img484.imageshack.us/img484/2592/marinewl7.jpg  
Ela era exatamente assim

Marin disse:  
Eu sou Marin.Uso este uniforme porque além de Bruxa,sou Uma Amazona.  
Naimmy disse:  
Agora vocês vão para **a** floresta pegar ingredientes para **o** encanto.  
E elas foram.Quando Marin se abaixou para pegar **a** pedra.elas ouviram um farfalhar numa moita próxima.Uma criatura desconhecida agarra Saori

Continua

Quero **que** leiam ouvindo esta música:http/

**A** estranha criatura **que** agarrou Saori era um vampiroe Saorivirou escravadele.Mas eles se apaixonaram.Fim-Disse TenTen

Agora vamos sortear quem será **a** próxima.-Disse Sakura.Mas ela não teve tempo de continuar,pois subitamente uma tempestadecaiu e **o** navio afunou.Temari,TenTen,Ino e Hinata coseguiramnadar até **a** praia.Mas Sakura não.  
Para sua sorte,Sasuke estavapasseando por ali,quando encontra TenTen,Temari,Hinata e Ino.Elas dizem histéricas:  
Sasuke,acode **a** Sakura!!Nosso navio virou e ela não conseguiu nadar até aqui!  
Sasuke,arriscando sua própria vida,mergulhou na água(nããão!no fogo)E trouxe Sakura.Ele e as amigas de Sakura vão para **a** casa dele.Quando Sakura acorda...  
Testudinha,você está bem?-Diz Ino

Ino-Porca,para,deixa **a** Sakura respirar!-Disse TenTen

Tô sim.-Disse Sakura confusa-**O** **que** aconteceu?

Bem,basicamente,nosso navio naufragou e voce nãoconsegiu nadar,esntão Sasuke te salvou.-Diz Temari

E nós viemos juntas!-Diz Hinata

Então,Sasuke entra no quarto e pede para as meninas deixarem ele e Sakura sozinhos.Ele pergunta:  
Sakura,quer namorar comigo?

-Sim-Diz Sakura.  
Sasuke **a** envolve pela cintura e **a** beija calorosamente,nocomeçoum beijo tímido,mas cheio de desejo.

No dia seguinte...  
Karin aparece e grita:  
**O** **que** você tá fazendo com **o** meu Sasukinho??  
Karin nem espera resposta,e arrasta Sasuke para sua casa.  
Sakura começa **a** chorar e as amigas vão consola-la.  
Sakura diz:  
Por **que** tem **que** ser assim?Por **que** **o** **que** **o** destino une **a** vida separa?

Amiga,não fica assim.Nós vamos conseguir recuperar **o** Sasuke.-Diz Ino

É isso aí.-Diz TenTen

Temos capacidade-Diz Temari

Sem **a** menor dúvida.-Diz Hinata.

E elas vão dormir.Porque no dia seguinte,iriam recuperar Sasuke.  
Na casa da Karin...

Me larga,Karin!-Diz Sasuke

Não,até você dizer **o** **que** **a** testa de marquize estava fazendo com você!!-Diz Karin

NÓS ESTAMOS NAMORANDO!-DIZ SASUKE 

Mas Sasukinho,você é só meu! -Diz Karin

Não sou não!QUANTAS VEZES TENHO DE DIZER **QUE** ODEIO MULHER ATRÁS DE MIM,ODEIO GENTE GRUDENTA,ODEIO QUEM DIZ **QUE** EU SOU DESSA PESSOA E ODEIO ESSA MÃO BOBA **QUE** VOCÊ COLOCANDO EM MIM!-Diz Sasuke  
Naquela mesma hora,Sakura e suas amigas chegam para resgatar Sasuke.  
Karin disse **que** teriam de vencer ela em um duelo.  
Sakura foi duelar com ela  
Errou!Tá ruim de pontaria,hein?-Diz Sakura quando karin joga uma kunai e ela desvia  
Sakura pega Karin,corta seus braços,suas pernas,fura seus peitos siliconizados.Ino chega e escreve com **o** facão na barriga gorda de Karin:  
Sasuke Sakura S2 FOREVER

Karin grita:  
Sou vip,coisa **que** vocês nunca vão ser!

Não queremos ser **V**acas **I**nergúmenas **P**utas!-Dizem elas em coro  
Deixam Karin careca  
Arrancam suas unhas  
Quebram aqueles óculos horrorosos **que** ela usa  
Fazem ela comer os óculos quebrados  
Furam os olhos dela  
E terminam de mata-la.  
**A** casa ia desmoronar,Sakura e suas amigas pegam Sasuke e fogem.**A** casa de Karin explode.Elas pegam **o** cadáver de Karin,queimam ele,colocam para triturar no liquidificador,junto com cocô de cavalo,moscas,cocô de cachorro,sangue e um gambá.Elas jogam lixo intoxicado com veneno e jogam **o** **que** sobrou da Karin no buraco negro do universo.**O** coitado do buraco negro teve uma indigestão.  
Sakura e Sasuke achavam **que** agora nada atrapalhá-los,e,do nada aparecem Neji,Shikamaru,Gaara e Naruto.Os casais fecham aquele momento único com um beijo.Um beijo caloroso,feliz,cheio de desejo,um beijo cor de rosa!  
Um lindo beijo.Os mais belos beijos **que** **a** história já viu.Aquele amor,era capaz de quebrar as muralhas da China,Secar **o** mar Atlântico,transformar **o** deserto do Saara em oceano.Era capaz de fazer um morto voltar **a** vida e um aleijado voltar **a** andar.  
Nada poderia estragar aquele momento.  
Era o melhor momento de suas vidas e dos outros casai também.Os outros casais eram:Neji e TenTen,Shikamaru e Ino,Gaara e Temari,Naruto e Hinata.  
Mas será mesmo?  
Sim,alguma coisa

**Último Capítulo Final**

Sasuke e Sakura descobriram **que** Sasuke não era mais um vampiro.Kakashi e Tsunade finalmente se acertaram.**O** mesmo vale pra Kurenai e Asuma e Anko e Iruka.  
Neji e TenTen estavam noivos.Shikamaru e Ino já tinham se casado(problemático)  
Gaara e Temari já tinham um filho.E...Sakura estava grávida!  
Isso mesmo,minha gente.Do Sasuke.Estava grávida de...

Gêmeos!

2 meninas!**A** primeira se chamou Hana,**que** significa flor.E **a** segunda se chamou Yumi(Yumi significa sonho)


End file.
